


Blue-eyed Hottie || Phan

by HelloAnonymousWriter



Series: Phan One Shots [35]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alex is an asshole, BAMF!Phil, Boys In Love, BoyxBoy, Established Relationship, Fluff, High School, Jealous!Dan, M/M, Phandom - Freeform, Secret Relationship, Texting, detective!kickthesticks, mystery!boyfriend, nichole doesn't know what personal space is, phil gets cringy nicknames, phil rides a motorbike, phil to the rescue, popular!Phil, suspicious!PJ, suspicious!chirs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:45:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloAnonymousWriter/pseuds/HelloAnonymousWriter
Summary: Everyday after school the 'Blue-eyed Hottie' stands outside and waits then gets a text before leaving again. Everyone in school fancies him and wonders who texts him every time.





	Blue-eyed Hottie || Phan

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/192417103-phan-one-shots-~-blue-eyed-hottie  
> Tumblr: http://helloanonymouswriter.tumblr.com/post/146758129524/blue-eyed-hottie-phan

"I hear Clarisse has her eye on you." Chris commented as he and Dan exited the school building.

"Not interested." Dan sighed, checking his phone screen.

"You're never interested." Chris chuckled.

"That's because he wants a proper relationship." PJ commented.

"And Clarisse can't give you that?" Chris asked curiously.

Dan shook his head. "I don't know her that well but I've heard enough rumours to know that relationships aren't the main goal in her mind. Besides, I don't really want to date in high school, too much drama." Dan explained and tucked his phone away.

"Fair enough." Chris smirked and the three of them came to a stop just before the car park.

"Perfect timing as usual." PJ commented as he spotted the flock of girls eyeing up someone across the car park. He was called the 'Blue-eyed Hottie' and for good reason. He had charcoal black hair, striking blue eyes and a pale complexion. He wore leather jackets, black skinny jeans and dark shirts as well as the tattoos across his neck and shoulders. He looked like the definition of 'bad boy' and every single girl and some boys wanted in on the action. He was always in the car park after school and it was rare that he wasn't. However around ten minutes after the bell he'd always get a text and ride of on his motorbike.

"He's gracing us with his good looks once again." Chris chuckled.

Dan and PJ hummed in agreement. "Oh look, Tamzin's making a move." PJ pointed out. Dan's eyes flicked to the strawberry blond with an athletic build. She was captain of the volley-ball team and had a nice figure. She started talking to him but they were too far away to hear their conversation.

"She's got balls man." Chris commented, making PJ chuckle and Dan narrow his eyes. He then took his phone out of his pocket and typed away whilst Chris and PJ watched the Blue-eyed Hottie and Tamzin converse.

Suddenly the Blue-eyed Hottie took his phone out. "And there's the text." Chris pointed out and could see the Bue-eyed Hottie's apologetic gaze as he hopped on a black motorcycle, strapping his black helmet on.

"I still don't understand why he comes here. I never see him picking up any of the students." PJ frowned a little as he watched Tamzin walk back to her group of friends with slumped shoulders.

"And the hell texts him every time?" Chris grumbled, as confused as the majority of the school who knew about the Blue-eyed Hottie. He watched as the boy rode his bike off school grounds and down the street.

"I've got to go guys, piano practice." Dan spoke up, breaking the pair from the Blue-eyed Hottie mystery.

"Alright, see you tomorrow. Don't forget we have free period in the morning and Prelims are coming up." PJ warned.

"Yes mum." Dan grinned and waved a goodbye to his friends. He exited through the school gates and looked around him to make sure no one followed him. He walked for five minutes before turning one last corner and smiling.

Parked at the side of the road was a smirking Phil Lester who was leaning against his motorbike. "Well hello." Phil spoke up in his slightly northern accent.

"Hi." Dan grinned and flung his arms round the boy, hugging him tight. He was suddenly pried away and his lips were tugged to Phil's. Dan kissed him back passionately. "We should get out of here." Dan breathed.

"Home it is." Phil grinned and handed Dan a second helmet. Dan took it and put it over his head and watching as Phil swung his leg over the bike and fixed his own helmet. He turned the bike on and looked at Dan who swung his leg round the back and wrapped his arms round Phil's waist. Phil revved the bike and he drove back to their apartment.

~

"So what did Tamzin want?" Dan asked, still looking at the computer in his lap. Phil was sat next to him on the sofa watching the TV.

"She asked me if I was in a relationship." Phil explained and turned his attention to Dan.

"And what did you say?" Dan asked, the muscles in his jaw tightening a little. He already didn't like every one undressing Phil with their eyes and he got jealous quite easily.

"I told her that I had an amazing partner." Phil smirked, knowing all too well what Dan was thinking and chuckled when he saw the blush on Dan's cheeks. Phil crawled towards Dan, took the laptop off his legs and took its place. He reached down and pecked Dan's lips. "I love it when you get jealous." Phil chuckled and Dan huffed.

"Whatever Blue-eyed Hottie." Dan smiled as Phil kissed his cheeks.

"Oh god don't call me that." Phil laughed, pecking Dan's nose then his forehead.

"Why not? Everyone at school does." Dan sighed happily as Phil then kissed his chin before kissing his throat and collar bones.

"Because you're not everyone. You're my boyfriend." Phil stated and Dan shivered because he loved it when Phil called him 'his'. Dan grabbed Phil's face and smashed their lips together in a needy kiss.

"Ok." He breathed against Phil's lips and Phil smiled, threading his fingers through Dan's hair.

~

"No way." Chris frowned.

"Yep apparently he's in a relationship." PJ confirmed as he, Chris and PJ ate their lunch in the canteen. "The whole school's talking about it since everyone questioned Tamzin." PJ explained, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"That must be who he's texting." Chris grinned deviously. Dan didn't say a word and swallowed his food quietly.

"Probably." PJ agreed, although he raised an eyebrow at Chris' expression. "What's that look for?" PJ asked and Dan's eyes shot to Chris who looked deep in thought.

"Well since he shows up every day and he's in a relationship it's got to be someone at the school. It's always been a theory but not everyone's sure because they never see who meets him." Chris explained. Dan inhaled sharply and choked on the food in his mouth.

"Whoa, careful there." PJ smiled and handed Dan his bottle of water which he gratefully accepted.

"Makes sense doesn't it?" Chris asked, going back to the Blue-eyed Hottie.

"It does but I doubt you'll find out who it is." PJ explained.

"Yeah, whoever it is obviously does a good job of hiding it." Dan joined in to not look suspicious.

"Just keep your eyes peeled." Chris wiggled his eyebrows.

"Peeled for what?" A fourth voice asked and the three boys looked up to see a girl named Nichole.

"Nothing." Chis smiled politely.

"Hey Dan, can I talk to you?" Nichole asked with large pleading eyes. Dan raised an eyebrow and glanced at his friends who shrugged.

"Um, ok." Dan agreed and got up. "If the bell goes can you take my stuff to English?" Dan asked Chris.

"On it." Chris agreed and Dan smiled before following Nichole into the hallway. Dan was a little nervous - Nichole was quite popular through out the school and her boyfriend was one of the members of the school's football team. Dan and Nichole had only swapped a few greetings here and there in classes so Dan was curious to see what she wanted.

"So, what is it?" Dan asked, not wanting to go any further away from an scape route.

"I'll cut to the chase Dan. I know how you feel about me." Nichole smirked.

"Excuse me?" Dan frowned - confused as to what she was talking about.

"Don't pretend like you don't know." She chuckled and moved a little closer. "I see you staring at me during Maths every week without fail."

Dan frown deepened and he'd tried to think about how that was possible because he never stared at her. Suddenly he realized that he always stared out the window and daydreamed during maths - his thoughts were usually of Phil and Nichole sat near the window so that would probably explain why she thought this.

"Um Nichole, believe me, I don't like you that way - I honestly just stare out the window every time." Dan tried to explain.

"Don't make excuses I see the look on your face." Nichole countered.

 _"That's because I'm thinking of my boyfriend."_ Dan thought grumpily. "Well you must have misread my expression." Dan explained and turned to go but her small hand grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Don't make me laugh Howell, every boy in this school would be lucky to be in your position. I'm offering you a chance with a real woman." She pressed, nails digging into his arm slightly.

Dan winced. "Look, you have a boyfriend and I don't fancy you so why would I want to accept your offer?" He spoke more firmly and grabbed Nichole's wrist, prying her fingers from his skin and pushing her away slightly. He shook his head and power walked down the hall.

~

"What's wrong babe?" Phil asked as he looked at Dan from his lap.

"I was put in an uncomfortable situation today." Dan admitted, knowing he could trust Phil. His boyfriend's brows furrowed and he cupped Dan's cheek, stroking it lightly. Dan smiled down at him and leaned into the touch.

"Tell me." Phil said softly and Dan nodded.

"Well this girl, Nichole, wanted to speak to me at lunch. She took me into the hall and claimed I fancied her. I told her I didn't and she told me I stared at her a lot during Maths but I just daydream a lot in that class. Anyway, she got pissed when I told her I didn't fancy her and said everyone wanted her and that I was getting a chance to be with her even though she has a boyfriend. She grabbed my arm and dug her nails in which kind of hurt but all in all it wasn't fun." Dan wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"Poor baby." Phil smiled and turned slightly on Dan's lap, pulling his hand from Dan's cheek and lifting up his shirt. Dan shivered as Phil kissed his stomach all over and as he kissed up Dan's body, he lifted the shirt with it until it was over Dan's head. Phil kissed his lips hungrily before straddling Dan's legs and cupping his jaw.

"Let me make you forget about it." Phil smirked and Dan melted under his gaze - feeling goosebumps rise and his skin feel hot. Phil always had this effect on him. He nodded eagerly and it wasn't long before his boyfriend's lips were on his again, kissing him with love and lust whilst grinding lightly on his lap. Dan moaned into the kiss.

~

 _"Do you want a ride or are you going to your parents? XXX :)"_ Phil's message read.

 _"Ride please, I can see them this weekend Xxx <3"_ Dan replied.

"You guys doing anything?" Chris asked as they packed away their things from their last class.

"I visiting my brother." PJ explained, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Dan?"

"Dinner with parents. Sorry Chris, how about Sunday? I might be free then." Dan explained.

"Guess it'll have to do." Chris grumbled and Dan chuckled and slung his arm over Chris' shoulders as they exited the class room.

"D'you guys need a lift?" PJ offered.

"I'm good." Dan smiled.

"I'll accept that lift." Chris grinned and the three of them walked to their lockers. Dan looked at his phone screen as Chris threw his books in his locker and grinned when he saw the _'Okay, maybe we could continue from yesterday ;) xxx <3'_.

"HOWELL!" Someone suddenly shouted and Dan looked up in surprise, shoving his phone in his pocket. Dan watched in confusion as Alex - Nichole's boyfriend stormed up to him. Dan stood up from leaning against the locker but was only shoved back into it by Alex.

"What the fuck?" Dan growled as Alex's hand grabbed his collar.

"What the fuck indeed Howell. I heard all about your little rendezvous with my girlfriend." He snapped.

"What the bloody hell are you on about?" Dan snapped, aware that a crowd had formed around them.

"Nichole told me all about how you were flirting with her yesterday and forcing yourself on her." Alex spat.

"I didn't fucking touch her!" Dan snapped back and grabbed Alex's wrists and pushing him away. "And I didn't flirt with your girlfriend, she came on to me!" Dan retorted as Chris and PJ looked ready to jump in and separate a fight.

Alex looked furious. "That's it you little fucker, outside now!" he shouted and grabbed Dan's arm, dragging him out the school doors.

"Let me fucking go!" Dan yelled. Alex released him once they were outside and Dan could see the little crowd that had followed them, some chanting the words 'fight' over and over. Dan spotted Nichole amongst them with a smug look on her face. Dan glared at her. Whilst he was distracted, Alex charged forward and punched him in the gut.

"That's for flirting with my girlfriend!" He snapped and Dan inhaled sharply in pain, clutching his stomach. He looked up and saw Alex aiming for his face. Dan dodged his blow and shoved Alex away making him stumble.

He came at Dan again. "This is insane! I never flirted with Nichole - she came on to me and I said no!" Dan urged and he saw Chris and PJ at the side, getting held back by Alex's friends - that made Dan angry.

"This is for coming on to her!" Alex snapped and punched Dan hard in the shoulder making Dan groan in pain and stumble back further.

"And this is for lying." Alex swung his fist and Dan scrunched his eyes shut, preparing for impact. I didn't come. He heard a couple of gasps and cautiously opened one eye. He stared in shock as he saw Alex's fist caught in the hand of someone else. Dan looked up and saw Phil looking at Alex intimidatingly. He shoved Alex back and everyone else watched in awe.

"Now just what's going on here?" Phil asked sharply - his voice cold and scary.

"What's it to you." Alex sneered although he looked very wary of Phil's height and age difference.

"Why are you attacking him?" Phil asked again, his voice rising a little in anger, taking a step closer to Alex and towering over him.

Alex glared at him, "He was flirting and coming on to my girl." He snapped but took a step back as he saw Phil's eyes narrow.

"Oh I'm very sure that's not true." Phil spoke coolly, although his eyes pierced through Alex.

"How would you know?" Alex asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Because he belongs to me." Phil smirked and another round of gasps sounded in the air as Phil tugged Dan to his lips and kissed him in front of everyone. Dan made a small sound of surprise but kissed his boyfriend back none the less.

When their lips separated both Dan and Phil looked round to see all the shocked faces. Phil chuckled and Dan smiled a little - feeling flattered that Phil protected him. Phil turned back to Alex who had the most confused expression on his face. "If I ever see you lay a hand on him again, I'll send you to hell." The colour from Alex's face drain a little. "Now, apologize." Phil snapped.

Alex swallowed and looked at Dan who had a blank face. "I'm sorry." Alex hissed and walked through the crowd, ripping his arm from Nichole when she clung on to it. Phil had the most smug expression on his face.

"Alright enough showing off." Dan muttered and Phil smiled.

"Okay everyone, clear off." Phil shouted and, still with shocked faces, everyone split off from the crowd to go home. Chris and PJ broke out of Alex's friends' holds and made their way towards Dan and Phil.

"You sneaky mother fucker." Chris shook his head at the grinning Dan. "You were the one he text-ed?" Chris asked, gesturing towards Phil the 'Blue-eyed Hottie'.

"Yeah, sorry I kept it a secret from you. I just didn't know how people would react to me being gay, although I'm not too bothered now it's out since I have my lovely boyfriend to protect me." Dan smirked and Phil chuckled, kissing his lips again.

"And I can pick you up from here now." Phil smiled and Dan yelped as Phil picked him up bridal-style.

"You two are disgustingly romantic." PJ smirked and Dan blushed.

"Good." Phil grinned and started walking towards his motorbike.

"See you two on Sunday!" Dan called over Phil's shoulder.

"You fucking better - you have a lot of explaining to do!" Chris exclaimed.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**~HelloAnonymousWriter~**


End file.
